tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Mokuteki no Nai Yasumi no Hi
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mokuteki no Nai Yasumi no Hi |kanjisongtitle = 「目的のない休みの日」 |englishsongtitle = An Aimless Rest Day |release = June 26, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:00 passing Shun: I’m finally here in Shibuya in Tokyo! Kai: We sure got here~! By the way Shun, your tension is unexpectedly high today, Shibuya is a station that we always use, right? Shun: No, no, Kai… Everytime we get down here so is it only for work or job related meetings. It isn’t the place we are supposed to go to and it wasn’t our goal either. But today is different, we came here for shopping! That’s a normal thing that people’s tension goes up~ Kai: Ah… I see. It’s the difference of the goals. I understand that. “Then let’s go for some fun shopping~” Before saying that. Shun: Huh? Kai: Here, a hat, glasses, a mask. Shun: Disguise tools? Kai: Waaait. Isn’t this a mistake of seasons? Shun: Wrong disguise tools? Kai: You’re totally white after all~. NO! It’s disguise goods! *sparkle* We’re actually idols, right. Maybe it isn’t that risky but we’ve been told by the staff in Tsukino to be careful when going outside. Especially leaders, because you stand out. Putting that aside, you’re already standing out! Here, Shun. Wear the hat, and put on the glasses and put on the mask. Shun: Put the glasses aside I don’t want to wear the hat and the mask. I finally got a day off after a long while and being able to walk around in the town, so let’s take our time walking around. Kai: Well, I would like to go with that… But you want to take your time shopping today, right? Above that it’s a vacation day so there’s more people than usual. It’s bad if something that causes the shop problems happens. Shun: Ha~ Then, I’m really okay without any disguise goods. It may happen a little thing like that but then I can always have a small talk with the shop owner~ Kai: It caaaame~ The Evil Lords charm just caaame~ Eh? You can really do it? Shun: Yeah~ It’s okay. It’s a piece of cake for me~ Kai: I see~ So you can do it~ Uuuh… It’s okay… It’s usual that kind of things, usual… I should stop commenting everything single thing… I won’t comment~… Mh. Then, let’s get back to the subject. Shun, let’s go with the glasses for the safety and your trump card for now. Shun: Roger~ Our fun Shopping tour is starting! Kai: Then, Shun. What are you going to search for today? Shun: Hm… Actually so is it not like there is something I want to have. Just watch summer clothes, eat good things and look around and just enjoy. That’s the goal I think. Ah! Kai, you had something you wanted to buy, right? First so will I go with you to buy it. Kai: Oh! No, It’s more the same thing for me too. Rather than having a certain thing I want so was it more following you and see if I find something nice. Shun: Oh, so just going around is our goal. Kai: Seems like it. Well it’s our first day off in a while and the weather is good, it would be a waste to stay in the dorms instead of going out. Shun: Ehehe~ Talking about staying in the dorms would be a waste so do I think that the use of time itself is a waste. I was going around pretty much because I had pretty much work, we could talk with you or the other members about anything except for work. That’s sure a waste. Kai: Uh, that’s right when you think about it. Shun: Right? So let’s have some time for some refresh~ First of all so do I want to make use of the time of being here by taking our time walking around without a certain goal. Kai: Yeah! Let’s do so, let’s do so! It’s such a good weather after all. I feels good~ Then let’s get fired up and take a look around this city~ Shun: Yeah! Translation *Nadapan - Translation Category:Fuduki Kai (mini-dramas) Category:Shimotsuki Shun (mini-dramas)